Your Home
Your home is your shelter and where you can make improvements to your equipment, make food, rest, etc. Inside the following upgrades are available: Bed-'''Yep, you sleep here to raise your Health and Vigor. You will first build a "wooden cot", which can be upgraded to Souble Bed which singifivantly increases Health and Vigor regeneration '''Fence-'''Your home's security, If you don't have the proper security zombies and other survivors will break into your home! And other survivors steal your stuff. Always build Lv. 1 at the start of the game and build additional levels as needed. As the game gets harder, even your fully upgraded fence won't keep the survivors out. The dog talent will aid you. '''Warehouse-'''Stores every item you collect. Some items will not show here as they are always held on your body, like lock picks. Others are materials like metal or wood, and will not be displayed. '''Trading Zone-'''Once a day you can trade any items straight from your warehouse for other items. (This seems to be random, I use this ALOT to get rid of stuff and get a lot of useful items in return) '''Workshop-'''Here you can make weapons and armor, including other vital areas like cloth shoes and bag which aids character progress '''Workbench-'''You are able to break down broken firearms that you find to create weapons at the Assembler. '''Assembler-'''Here you can craft weapons, guns and bombs. '''Fireplace-'''Just that, much needed in the winter months when you need your home toasty to stay healthy. '''Chair-'''Here is where you can craft items to help with Mood and Vigor. Personally, if you manage resources well enough and participate actively in online pvp, it is not needed. '''Stove-'''Yep, you cook things. '''Alembic-'''Used to make water and alcohol. The water is very helpful in making alcohol in the Wine Cellar, which is used for dealing/trading with an NPC for building materials. '''Wine Cellar-'''With water and wood you can make alcohol, which is used for dealing/trading with an NPC for building materials. '''Sandy Land-'''Here you plant potatoes. It can be upgraded to Vegetable Plot which allows you to grow vegetables, which is needed to get meat. '''Chicken Coop- Get eggs and then Chicken. 2 potatoes for 3 eggs (10 min.) 2 vegetables for 2 meat (15min.) 'Doghouse (Claude Only)-'''Is only unlocked if you have the right talent. You feed your dog and it's supposed to keep the zombies away. 3 meat is needed every few days '''Generator (Masako Only)-' Increases melee attack '''Doll Closet (Sofia Only)-'''Create a variety of toy bombs. '''Zombie Prison-'''You can feed zombies and extract virus samples from them to be used at the Laboratory for research and get reagents which enhancr character stats. '''Laboratory-'''Here you use virus samples and other items to enhance character traits. '''Radio-'''You can use this to challenge other players. A quick way to obtain much-needed resources. It is automated. Be warned though, failure will result in the loss of a bit of resources. '''Gate-'''How you exit your home, equip items and choose items to take with you out into the world.